Maybe
by NellietheMarvelous
Summary: SPOILERS: 2x19 Blood Money. Picks up after the ending. Jane watches Lisbon relieve some stress and even takes a shot at it himself with some help. Hints at Jane/Lisbon


**Disclaimer: Nope. Not owning a thing.**

**A/N: I had to write something as an episode tag to the latest episode. It was bothering me and I thought what the heck? :D Enjoy.**

**Warning: SPOILERS: 2x19 Blood Money.**

**Again SPOILERS: You've been warned.**

It was fascinating for Jane to watch as Lisbon squeezed off round after round. He'd known the firing range would be a great stress reliever for her after everything he'd put her through on the last case. He really hadn't meant to get her suspended - that hadn't been his intention at all. A minor setback, he didn't want her job in jeopardy. In fact he hated that it worked the way it did. If he messed up it was her head and it wasn't fair but then neither was life and all that jazz.

It shouldn't affect him so much when she's unhappy but it does and he can't quite get it to stop. Human nature could be a pain. He'd never intended to get close to her, feel anything more than what one would feel for their mailman or something to that sort. He wouldn't admit it but he knew he wouldn't be at a place such as this if it weren't for her. He wouldn't be wearing the bulky sound muffling ear protectors or smiling slightly at the look of absolute peace on her face. In fact, if he'd worked for a man he wouldn't have thought twice about the suspension and trying to save their job but this was Lisbon. She wasn't a man and somehow, he'd come to the conclusion that he would always save her. She deserved it. He didn't but she did.

She was worthy, always playing the saint and making sure her team was okay. He admired that, respected it. So he watched as she emptied her clip, a small smile toying at her lips, eyes closing as the last bullet flew from the barrel. Shooting had never looked more sensual to him. He was a man after all and she was definitely a woman, she was attractive and had a gun.

It didn't worry or startle him when he realized that he was noticing the way her muscles relaxed, her mouth tilting to show that she had enjoyed herself and the almost sexual look on her face. Eyes closed, mouth open, lips quirked. He didn't say anything, he could've teased for the way she just stood there like that for a few long moments but he didn't and when she removed the ear protection and turned towards him, he was pleased to see a spark in her eyes.

He'd known she'd feel better after that. He knew what made her tick, though she wasn't quite an open book. She still surprised him at times but he did know the little things she enjoyed and how she secretly admired his throwing of the rule book out the window tactics. Okay so she didn't admire all of them but she did play along sometimes. That meant something, at least he thought it did.

The words she'd said to him while they'd been stuck in that cargo crate floated to the front of his memory - she was expecting to get fired. He hadn't known that. He'd been wondering why she seemed so calm with him over the issue. She didn't take it out on him when she was reprimanded though he kind of wished she would. She got a little snippy but he really wouldn't blame her if she chose not to talk to him ever again after screaming that it was all his fault. Really he wouldn't. He did deserve it and now he knew why she hadn't. She knew that he'd eventually cost her, her job and it hurt him to think of how she seemed to just accept that. She shouldn't.

She'd worked hard to get to where she was and yet she always took it with a stiff upper lip. Never showing weakness - a warrior among law enforcement. They were starting to spend more time together, again human nature, and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing yet but she made life less lonely and he knew she felt the same way. Even when she acted annoyed, she was less lonely when he prodded her into things. The soft smile she was giving him showed just that.

She looked radiant, this was her element and she owned it quite well in his opinion. There was a squeezing in his chest as she removed the safety glasses and fully turned towards him. He took off the protection for his sensitive ear drums and offered her a bright smile. It was one of his over-the-top-I'm-so-clever ones that he loved giving people but he always put a bit more oomph behind it for her. Just a little.

"Feel better?"

"Actually yes, that felt good." It would've been the perfect moment to comment on the way her body went lax after the last round had been fired, the look of ecstasy on her face but he didn't. "You want a go at it?"

"What? Guns aren't really..."

"Are you sure? It's relaxing." She seemed excited, like she was sharing her favorite pass time with someone and begging them to try it out but he really wasn't one for guns. It was the look in her eyes that had him considering it, he loved it when she got that childlike excitement on her face. Pulling his hands from his pockets, he reached forward for the weapon she was offering.

There's a flicker of emotion when his fingers brush hers, a little glimpse of what she hides and in that moment, he knows. She's tumbling down a dangerous trail with him and she enjoys it. She has feelings for him and he wishes that she didn't. He wishes his heart didn't flutter at the realization. They're too different.

* * *

It's a losing battle when Lisbon feels a warmth spread through her at the touch of his hand. She doesn't know why she's developed some kind of twisted feelings for him but she has and she can't make them go away. She should be angry with him, livid but she just can't be. It's too much effort to try and stay mad at him when he's a trouble maker no matter who he's with. She'd accepted that it could cost her the job she loves and so the anger is never fully directed to him.

At the trial, she'd wanted to skin him alive but by the time she'd heard that she was on a five day suspension the only thing she could feel was hurt instead. Trusting him would be her greatest mistake and yet she had no control over it. She could be cautious around him, disapproving and watchful but she still trusted him for some reason.

A giggle escaped as he took a stance to fire the first round. She knew he wasn't much for guns but really? Stifling the noise with a hand over her mouth, she was a little embarrassed that the sound had even come from her lungs. His words from inside that cargo prison came back, the look in his eye when he'd said that he'd always save her. She didn't need a hero and yet she'd let him say it, she'd felt slightly triumphant and even a little loved.

She couldn't hold her silence when she watched him close his eyes in terror before he even moved his trigger finger. Unable to resist, she stepped up behind him, saying his name loud enough that he'd hear through the protectors. Once she knew he wouldn't be startled - the glance he tossed her enough to prove that - she placed her hands on his shoulder, gently pushing until he lowered them a bit. He was over thinking it, too tense and afraid of what would happen. He'd fired a gun before but obviously it wasn't something he enjoyed.

She moved to his side, moving his arm slightly and letting her hand settle around his on the weapon. He didn't move, but his eyes had opened and he was staring at her. She didn't think much of it, he was probably trying to get into her head and figure out why she was helping instead of pointing and laughing and honestly she was trying to do the same thing. In reality she knew that she was basically helping him if he chose to shoot Red John instead of _'cut him open and watch him die slowly'_ but she pushed the thoughts aside. Now wasn't the time to be thinking such things.

Her thumb rubbed over his, soothing and making him ease his grip just ever so slightly. It had to be firm yet not too firm. There was such thing as too much especially when it came to grip. Her hand lingered, longer than necessary and she knew that he knew it. It was wrong of her but the moment she let her eyes lock with his, she felt like she was back in that crate with him back to hearing his soft words and wishing there weren't so many obstacles between them.

Stepping back, she gave him a nod and watched as he fired. Bullseye, she knew it was and that small feeling of dread seeped back in. She loved shooting, she loved being at the range and letting the stress release with each round that burst from the barrel of the gun but it wasn't his thing. He was done after just one shot and in that moment she let that forbidden thought enter her mind. She blamed the fact that she felt too relaxed in such a place but for a tiny microsecond, she let herself wonder what would have happened if they'd been stuck in that enclosed space longer, if they'd kept talking about something so serious.

In that split second, she let herself wish that he'd give up his quest for revenge but she'd never tell him that. She would never let those words or any of the sort fall from her lips because she didn't have that right. Instead she'd save it for an unvoiced childish tradition when she blew out her next set of candles.

Offering him a smile, she chose not to mention what had just happened and he seemed content to do the same. Maybe there would be a time for them, somewhere in the future but for the moment, she was okay and so was he and that's what mattered.

**a/n: Just felt like typing this up. Hopefully you enjoyed it. **


End file.
